


The Gift is a cat

by Shintaro_Asaka



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintaro_Asaka/pseuds/Shintaro_Asaka
Summary: 当NANA变成猫之后发生的故事。





	The Gift is a cat

‘礼物是猫。’周年礼物的讯息由恋人的友人传达这件事有点儿令人懊恼，尤其是同居的恋人又一次爽约早就安排好的共同假日，这次甚至音信全无。

 

“她...呃...她”小嶋的声音从话筒那边传过来：“没办法嘛，美国那边临时找她回去录音，所以我也不知道她什么时候回来啦。”

 

 

 

 

但是在打开家门之后，看到趴在客厅沙发上的白猫时，村山还是忍不住小小地惊讶了一下。

一只漂亮的猫。猫的眼睛是漂亮的浅琥珀色，毛发是纯白，柔软又干净。

 

 

“冈田跟我说时间太急没有装在盒子里，所以可能会到处乱跑这样——”

 

“没有乱跑“ 村山用头部夹着电话，”我看到它了。”

 

 

//

 

“她还说了什么没有？”村山踢掉脚上的高跟鞋换上拖鞋。

 

“诶——”小嶋傻笑起来，村山都能想象得到她挠着头笑起来的样子。

“应该没有别的了吧——”

 

 

//

 

村山在猫的腹下发现了冈田的手机。

 

搞什么嘛——冈田的手机没带，屏幕还开着。衣服乱糟糟堆在一边。

那是早上包括内裤在内的一整套。

 

 

好吧。看来真是很急。

 

 

//

 

“有想好要取什么名字吗？”篠崎仰起头往嘴里放一块村山烤制的香喷喷的脆饼干。

 

“不知道诶——就叫猫算了。ネコ.?”

 

 

“那怎么行？” 篠崎的脸色严肃起来。“总要取个名字嘛——我想想——bis?”

“那是横山桑猫的名字。”

 

“哦，抱歉——” 篠崎开始翻那本《占星全书》： “maru?”“paru?”

“这都已经被人取过了好不好？”

 

'capatin?' 篠崎笑起来 'caputin'?   还是'captain'来着 ？”

 

村山掐了一下篠崎的腿， “别闹。”

 

篠崎嘻嘻一笑 “诶——我也没有给猫取过名字诶。”

 

“biscuit？”“chocomint?”””

 

 

沉默良久。

 

“ネロ”

 

“嗯？”

 

 

连猫也抬起头。

 

村山看着猫的眼睛。“ネロ.”

 

 

//

 

在现役的时候，篠崎糟糕的脑子里除了恋爱还是恋爱。

等到现在，篠崎的脑子里好不容易塞下一点儿别的东西——乱七八糟的女性向性格分析。

更糟糕了。

 

 

“你看这个”篠崎捅捅正在刷手机的村山。“猫喜欢和你一起睡的五个原因”

 

 

 

“一，“篠崎顿了一下，”为了温暖。”

 

没错。可能是运动的原因，自己的体温要比常人高，冈田在冷天的时候总会钻到她怀里。

“嗯。”村山哼了一声。

 

“二，很舒服”

 

“也许吧。”

 

“它们睡觉时间很长，大概有15个小时——”

 “这么多？“篠崎转向村山，”你们家这只每天会睡多长时间？”

 

“不知道。”村山漫不经心地搔着猫的后颈，“感觉醒的时间比我多。”

 

“第三个是——嗯，”篠崎眯起眼睛  “安全感。”

“也就是把你当做亲人来看待。”

 

“猫好像一般都很冷淡。”

“嗯。”

 

“所以可能它只是认为我是长期的饭票。”

猫 “喵” 了一声。村山安慰地挠挠它的耳根。

 

“第四，床是它的”

 

这不可能。村山想。

同居的时候自己哐哧哐哧地往三楼扛冈田买回来的家具，和这它有什么关系。

 

 

“最后一个： 喜欢你——”篠崎笑起来  “它喜欢你呦。”

篠崎假装深情地看了猫一眼，但是ネロ并不领情，此时正揣着手趴在村山腿上，冷冷地看着篠崎搂着村山的那条讨厌的胳膊。

 

 

“才不会呢。”

 

ネロ蹭蹭村山的手心。

 

 

//

 

“我一定要试一件事情。”

篠崎 “叭” 地亲了村山的脸颊一口。

 

“诶，你看——”

ネロ的眼睛眯缝起来。表情明显降温。

 

“果然是奈酱选的猫。”篠崎笑倒在村山肩上。“连这方面也一模一样。”

 

 

//

 

村山这个时候不在。

猫从窗台边跳下，身体轻盈地落在村山坐过的位置上。

 

它向篠崎伸出一只温柔的爪垫。

 

“呦——”真是出乎篠崎的意料。

 

然后四只锋利的爪尖从爪垫儿里弹了出来。

 

篠崎的笑容僵在脸上。她觉得自己应该是被威胁了。

 

 

//

 

送走篠崎之后又只剩村山一个人。

 

收拾碗碟，擦桌子擦地板，做好明天的午餐便当之后村山仰躺在沙发上——现在该干什么呢？

 

猫跳上沙发。它的步子又轻又软。

 

 

村山感觉一团热量经过了自己的头部。

是ネロ。.

它亲亲村山的鼻尖，然后溜到村山的腋下团成一个球。

 

 

 

村山抚摸着猫的背脊。

如果是冈田发现自己不小心在沙发上睡着了，也会这样亲吻自己的鼻尖儿吧。

 

果然一个人的时候就会想起她啊。

 

 

//

 

冈田和村山其实没有在家里养小动物的打算。

 

可能村山会认为原因的大部分来自奈酱会过敏——不过某次奈酱酒后吐真言将自己的占有欲透露得底朝天。

 

 

这样的人在周年的时候送给她一只猫——

可能是多少因为自己的缺席而感到一点儿歉意吧。

 

 

//

 

ネロ在村山腋下打了一个喷嚏。

 

 

然后是又一个。

 

然后是下一个。这个比上一个更大。

 

“怎么了——”村山摸摸猫的头。猫看着村山，抬起前肢放在村山的肩膀上。浅色的眼睛里雾蒙蒙的。

 

 

“你不舒服嘛？”

 

拜托，猫怎么可能会听得懂。

 

 

//

小嶋带过来一盆新鲜的猫薄荷。

 

 

ネロ看起来很嫌弃的样子，但是等小嶋在冈田家的卫生间补妆回来之后——

村山发誓这不到五分钟。

 

 

猫薄荷的叶子全部都不翼而飞。只剩下可怜的光杆儿。

而猫在一旁正满意地舔舐着自己绿色的前爪。

 

 

可怜的猫薄荷。

 

 

//

按理来说在成为职业女性之后小嶋应该比以往更为稳重一点儿，但是现在——

 

 

“哈——果然是母的。”小嶋欠揍的声音从客厅传过来。

接着是猫带着怒气的尖叫。

 

 

正在厨房烤猫饼干的村山听到客厅传来一连串杯碟打碎的声音。

 

 

//

“生病了？”小嶋握住猫的前肢把猫提起来，看着猫的眼睛：  “你生病了？”

 

猫眨眨眼睛。

 

“它总是打喷嚏...我想应该也不是什么大事，但是总是要带它去医院做检查的。”村山正在往茶杯里倾倒一些小枝的干茉莉花。“也不知道冈田在买它回来的时候打过疫苗没有。”

 

 

 

小嶋嘿嘿一笑“我想应该是打过了。”

她终于放手让猫自由，于是那猫快速地从小嶋的膝盖上溜走，在瞪了小嶋一眼之后溜到村山脚边蹭她的脚踝。

温暖的又毛茸茸的。

 

 

 

村山把猫抱到自己的膝盖上。

猫在村山的怀里伸了个柔软的懒腰。

 

“要不要考虑去绝育...”小嶋坏笑起来。“春天到了。”

 

村山明显感觉怀里的猫在一瞬间僵硬成了牛奶猫冻。

 

“嗯——”尽管村山正在温柔地抚摸猫的后背，但是她所说的话和温柔的抚摸完全不同。

 “我会考虑的。”

 

 

猫挣扎着跳起来想要逃走。但是比猫更激动的是小嶋，小嶋吓得一把把猫从村山的怀里抢过来。

明明刚刚还那么轻浮地开玩笑来的。

 

“我就是开个玩笑——你不会真的带着它去绝育吧？”

 

 

 

“是真的。”

 

 

“你会不幸福的。相信我。”小嶋看起来十分之诚恳。同时努力地抓紧在怀里疯狂扭动着想要逃跑的猫。

“你真的会后悔的。”

 

 

“为什么？”一条恶魔尾巴从村山的身后伸出来。黑色的尾巴尖儿得意地摇动着。 “会方便很多。”

她在加码：“还不吵。”

 

“总之你不能这样做啦。”

 

 

“ネロ是家人。”

“嗯。”

 

 

“对呀，所以ネロ也是人的一种嘛。”小嶋一个没抓住，猫从她膝上溜走了。

“你怎么能把人绝育了呢。”

 

这什么逻辑。村山“哧”地笑出声。

 

小嶋的脑子简直就是球形的，绕来绕去反而自己很晕眩——还是不要和她辩论了。

 

 

//

 

只是一盏茶的功夫。猫躲起来了。

 

 

 

 

村山发动罪魁祸首的小嶋一起在屋子里面咪咪叫。

 

“喵——？”这是村山的声音。“喵喵喵——？”

“你在哪儿？”这是小嶋的。

 

 

 

终于在二十分钟之后在二楼的沙发夹层里把它轰了出来。

 

 

//

 

山拎着那只猫的后颈把它提起来。‘

被拎住后颈皮的猫显得可怜巴巴的。’

 

“诶，别这样抱——”小嶋忙喊。“它要是有恐高症怎么办？”

 

猫有恐高症？

 

 

 

 

 

 

“哈哈哈我也不知道为什么这只猫会有恐高症诶”小嶋大笑起来。“不过万一有呢。”

 

猫委屈地看着村山。

 

 

//

 

小嶋还忙着赶通告。

“那我走啦。”

“嗯。”

 

 

“珍惜这几天呦。”小嶋走的时候神秘地眨眨眼睛。

卖关子的人真讨厌。村山停下来望望讨好地扒在脚边蹭来蹭去的猫。

 

 

“坏ネロ。”

 

猫是无辜的。

 

 

//

 

宠物医院。

“一会儿采血可能会有点痛。”值班的实习医生套上了乳胶手套。

 

 

//

 

在抽血的时候村山蹲在猫的旁边，担心地握紧猫的前爪。

 

 

“不用这么紧张，小姐。只有一下而已。”

 

“我知道。”

 

 

//

 

“我从来没见过这么乖的猫。”实习医生一边看着手里的血液检查报告一边说，这只乖猫多少抚慰了他被多舛的实习生活打击的信心，他的乳胶手套下面还留着上周小嶋家那只疯鸡的啄伤印儿。

 

 

是吗？村山在心里小小地得意了一下。

 

ネロ乖乖坐在手术台上，打了个哈欠。

 

实习医生的脸色逐渐凝重起来。

 

村山不由得有点儿担心。她抿了一下嘴唇——“怎么？”

 

“村山小姐...” 实习医生捏紧那份报告。“这上面没有任何问题。”

他抬起头，“你带它做过寄生虫报告了吗？”

 

“做过了。那个也没有问题。”

 

 

 

 

 

“呃...没有病原，没有寄生虫，没有感冒，其他的毛病也没有——”实习医生吞吞吐吐。“唯一能解释这个现象的就是...呃..过敏。”

 

“什么？”

 

 

“您的猫对猫过敏。”

 

 

哈？？？

 

 

//

 

大海的颜色也渐渐地变成了深青色。盂兰盆节已经结束，又是一个没有一起去看烟火大会的夏天。

 

 

没有什么比这个年假更幸福了。除了身边没有她以外。

 

 

ネロ小声地喵喵喵，然后慢悠悠地踩在村山的被子上，等到村山掀开被子就钻进来，靠着村山的肩膀呼噜噜舔毛，顺便舔一舔村山的手肘。

 

然后她们又是一个回笼觉。

 

 

 

就这样度过一个温暖的清晨。

 

 

 

//

村山正在洗澡。一般这个时候村山的耳朵就相当敏锐。

 

 

 

但是现在就不用担心什么，不用拉浴帘不用锁门不用防盗——嗯？

 

 

村山听到了猫的哀叫声。

 

过一会儿就好了。村山想。应该不是什么大事儿。

 

“咪呜————咪呜————咪呜————”

村山被叫的心烦意乱。她快速地冲掉头上的泡沫，只围着浴巾就冲了出来。

 

“ネロ？ネロ？”

 

 

 

猫回应一般地喵了一声。

 

在二楼。

 

村山赤脚冲上楼梯。

 

猫正在楼梯口喵喵叫。看到村山就安静下来，抬起两只前脚要抱。

 

村山把猫抱在怀里。

 

“别怕...别怕。”村山喃喃道。“我在的。”

 

 

//

 

 

猫趴在村山的肩膀上。

 

是不敢下楼梯吗？

真是一只对当猫还不熟练的可怜家伙啊。

 

 

//

ネロ想要扒开村山的浴巾。

 

黄牌警告一张。

但是村山亲了亲猫的额头。

 

 

//

村山把猫抱回一楼放在一边。接着她匆匆回到浴室清理自己踩出的水脚印。

猫绕着村山的脚打转。它也想跟进来。

 

但是被村山阻止了。

休想得寸进尺。

 

 

 

 

//

一个噩梦。

 

 

半夜。3：42.

村山猛地惊醒。她伸手去摸身旁冈田的寝具。

幸好还在。

 

村山闭着眼睛连着被子一起滚到冈田的位置上。她嗅着枕头上的气味儿，感觉自己正在被冈田拥抱着。

 

ネロ试探着在她旁边喵喵叫。

 

银白色的月光铺满了床，猫的瞳孔又深又温柔。

 

 

“ネロ。”村山把头埋进猫软绵绵的肚腹里。

埋进猫毛茸茸又温暖的被毛里面。昨天村山用她们的沐浴露给猫洗了澡，于是现在猫嗅起来与她一般无二。

 

如果是冈田，就会把她抱在怀里，安慰梦境她是相反的了吧？

 

 

在没有冈田的夜里和床上，村山的思念酸酸胀胀地要满溢出来。

“我想她了。”

村山有点儿想念冈田了。

 

 

猫用粗糙的舌头舔着村山的手心。好像在安慰她。

 

 

 

 

 

 

//礼物是我

 

早上8：40

村山迷迷糊糊地摸到自己怀里有人。温热的。赤裸的。

 

她睁开眼睛，发现冈田翘起嘴角，正对她微笑着。

 

 

幻觉。

“果然是思念过度。”村山闭上眼睛。

 

但是迷迷瞪瞪地，她的唇被撬开接吻。

 

是村山熟悉的接吻方式。

冈田舔舐着她的唇角，然后吮她的上唇，用舌尖儿撬开她的牙关。

 

村山喘起来。

 

“嘘——”冈田的嗓音稍微带点儿喑哑。她的鼻尖磨蹭着村山的光滑的脖颈，村山想起ネロ在她怀里蹭的感觉。连带着她的心也柔软起来。

 

 

“礼物是我。”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> NANA 比起犬系更给我一种猫系的印象。应该是那种骨骼削薄，纯白色的猫。在陌生的环境的时候就很冷漠，对食物也很挑剔，跳上很高的窗台，默默地俯视窗子外面的世界——但是主人在的话就很粘人，绕着脚打转，钻进被子里，还违背高冷印象地故意对毛线团很感兴趣还有喵喵叫。
> 
>  
> 
> 到最后我也不知道怎样会变成一条猫。小嶋没有告诉我。


End file.
